Port Llast
Port Llast (formerly Grath's Hold) stood on the High Road some thirty-five miles north of Neverwinter. It was a small town of 700 folk mainly known for its skilled stonecutters and excellent harbor – a small bay sheltered by a high, rocky spit, with a fine beach and inlet. The port was overlooked by cliffs on which boulder-hurling siege engines were placed. Port Llast was ruled by a First Captain, and was closely allied to Neverwinter (largely for protection from Luskan, who desired a more southerly harbor for its warships). The harbor was home to a twelve-boat fishing fleet, but two of the ships were in very poor repair. Port Llast's prime land-bound mercantile enterprises were quarries on the coastal headlands just south of the village. Other than harborage or stonecutting, there was little else to recommend it to the traveler, for it was a tense, suspicious place, always expecting treachery or attack from Luskan. In 1356 DR the town was ruled by First Captain Haeromos Dothwintyl, a retired stonemason. Defense Fifty men-at-arms from Neverwinter, also known as the City of Skilled Hands, bolstered by thirty of the Lords' Alliance troops, aided the fifty-person local militia in guarding the town from brigand raids and the harassment of Luskan. These troops were mainly from Elturel and Baldur's Gate, so that a Luskan attack would risk war with two economically powerful cities. It was rumored that Luskan desired the magnificent harbor as a more southerly base for its warships. History Port Llast was once of great importance to humans, serving as the capital of the realm of Stornanter. Whenever Illusk would fall to orcs, duergar or other evil forces, Port Llast would be the Last Port and the most northerly safe harbor on the Sword Coast but as Neverwinter grew, it became relegated to a backwater settlement of much less import. With the Spellplague and the resurgence of Abeir, the tides of Port Llast were changed and the harbors filled with silt. This ultimately made Neverwinter an easier harbor to reach. With the docks of Port Llast failing and trade dying off, many citizens fled the town or died at the hands of marauding bandits and sahuagin raids, leaving only a few stubborn holdouts remaining in residence. Some time after the War of the Silver Marches, Frost giants raided the town twice, killing any townsfolk who stood their ground. Notable Years: ; 127 DR (Year of the Defiant Stone) : Grath's Hold is founded by Grath Erlkar. ; 160 DR (Year of the Smirking Knaves) : Port Llast comes into common usage as the name for the swiftly growing settlement of Grath's Hold. The city becomes home to thousands of miners and explorers eager to find the mineral wealth of the Savage North. ; 175 DR (Year of the Black Boats) : Port Llast is assailed and sacked by the orcs of the Severed Hand who devastate the surrounding countryside and bring fire to the nearby woodlands. Much of its population travels south to Eigersstor and safety. ; 806 DR (Year of the Warrior's Rest) : Port Llast is claimed by the Witch-Queen Laeral as the capitol of her realm of Stornanter. ; 834 DR (Year of the Leaping Lion) : The Kraken Slarkrethel attacks Port Llast and absconds with Stornanter's magical throne of state. ; 841 DR (Year of the Hunted Elk) : The Witch-Queen leaves Stornanter to travel the planes. Nobles of the realm descend into infighting and Stornanter is dissolved, though Port Llast remains. ; 1333 DR (Year of the Striking Falcon) : The Overwizard Glagorn and other wizards of the Arcane Brotherhood attack the mage Llomnauvel "Firehands" Oloadhin of Port Llast. Llomnauvel ensures his and their destruction when he works a mighty magic that hurls down his abode and burns away the lives of all within it. ; 1374 DR (Year of Lightning Storms) : Port Llast, weakened by the War of Shadows, is occupied by Luskan armies. The huge undead forces, led by ancient spirits of Port Llast founders, try to reclaim the city. It's not known whose side has won the conflict. ; 1386 DR (Year of the Halfling's Lament) : The transposition of Laerakond changes the tides surrounding Port Llast, filling the harbor with silt and making it effectively useless as a port. ; 1463 DR (Year of the Reborn Hero) : After decades of decline, both economically and through the loss of large portions of the city to the invading sahuagin, Port Llast enjoys renewed hope as those areas of the city are retaken, with help from Drizzt Do'Urden and companions, as well as an influx of peoples from the northern Neverwinter Wood and the farmland surrounding Luskan. ; 1480 DR (Year of Deep Water Drifting) : Port Llast is briefly occupied by Tidescourge Pirates. ; 1484 DR (Year of the Awakened Sleepers) : A drow raiding party including driders assault the city searching for Drizzt Do'Urden. A number of inhabitants are killed and some others are abducted for slaves as well as Artemis Entreri, Dahlia Sin'felle, Ambergris, and Afafrenfere. Ultimately Drizzt and the reborn Companions of the Hall succeed in rescuing the majority of the cities lost citizens from Q'Xorlarrin. Notable locations ; The Cracked Anvil: Blacksmith Haljal Throndor was the smith who ran this forge. He was quite skilled at all manner of ironmongery. The establishment was easily found by the cracked anvil displayed in front of it. ; Whaelgund's Wheelrace Wagonworks: Port Llast was home to a competent wagonworks and repair shop run by the stout, jolly Whaelgund, who never stopped talking, laughing, or cracking jokes. His attempts to sing were simply ghastly. ; The Jack and Saber: The Jack is an average tavern in all respects, from its smoke-filled air to its low-beamed, dark taproom, to its furniture that has seen better days, to its patrons who have also seen better days. ; The Alliance Arms: There was a single inn in Port Llast. It was well built, but rather dour—a no-nonsense place to sleep. Its ever-present mop-and-broom maids were a surprisingly rich source of local information (after a drink or two). ; Stonecutter's Solace: Later in Port Llast's history, Stonecutter's Solace was the only inn and tavern. It rested along the eastern cliff and was a favored visit of the local townspeople. Drizzt and his surrogate companions stayed at the inn while they cleared the city of sahuagin and helped revitalize the port town. Appendix References Sources * * * * Category:Villages Category:Settlements Category:Ports Category:Locations on the High Road Category:Locations on the Sword Coast North Category:Locations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Exports stone